


Silence at Dusk

by Wanderbird



Series: Misc Linked Universe things [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderbird/pseuds/Wanderbird
Summary: The sun was setting, and it took him by surprise.A gift for Astrologs aka Elise!
Series: Misc Linked Universe things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Silence at Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Like I said, this is a gift for Astrologos, based on an art of theirs linked below  
> https://theastrologos.tumblr.com/post/628565232257826816/it-took-so-long

The sun was setting, and it took him by surprise.

It shouldn’t have been so shocking, that blaze of orange at the horizon, the way the world passed slowly into darkness. He lived through sunset every day, after all. But now here the Hero of Twilight stood: alone and shivering in the breeze, in the pastures of Lon Lon Ranch.

He could go inside.

He knew this, in his head—he could ignore the twilight like he usually did, and fill his heart instead with cheer and laughter, with Legend’s grumpiness and Sky’s soft smiles. He probably should. It would be more pleasant, by all accounts, than standing out here in the cold.

Twilight sighed. “I’m not going to head back in there yet, am I?”  
The words were quiet, hushed to match the buzz of crickets in the grass. It felt like anathema to speak amidst the perfect silence of the night. He spoke anyway.  
“It really is beautiful out here,” he murmured. His fingers, stiff from the chill, burrowed into the fur draped along his shoulders. Twilight’s face softened. “I’m sure you would have thought so, too,” he said. Grass whispered against his boots as the breeze flitted through it, almost like it was the world’s reply.

The silence felt wrong when he stopped speaking.  
Maybe he could… hmm. “I think I saw a guitar in Malon’s barn,” Twilight said to the air. “I don’t think anyone will see me. It can be just me and… well. Just me, I guess. It’ll be fun.” It was silly of him to half-expect a response, spelled out in quickly falling dark and the cool, bright slivers of stars. It was probably just as pointless for him to glance down at his faint shadow in the moonlight- Midna couldn't be hiding in his shadow, she had a kingdom to run. Any movement he saw must be imaginary, or else a result of his own restlessness. He was... alone.  
After a moment more of standing motionless, Twilight started into action. It felt uncomfortably sudden by contrast. The grass left damp tracks on his boots as he passed, small animals in the underbrush rustled as they fled. Twilight kept walking anyway until he reached the barn, and in the quiet took a breath. “Right,” he mumbled, and rolled the door open. That part was loud, but not as loud as it could have been. The wheels on the bottom of the door were well-oiled, if rattly. Malon took good care of it, he supposed. The cows, too, only blinked at him in the growing dark; they must have been getting sleepy. He looked around.

There!

Tucked between a saddle and the wall, and looking only _slightly_ battered thanks to its life with no case in a barn, a dark, dusty brown guitar leaned against the wood. Twilight quirked a smile. It was nearly the same color as his own fur, just a few shades lighter. Fitting.  
He picked the instrument up and brushed the dust from its polished wood.  
“You,” Twilight said, “are just what I was looking for.”

He walked back out to the pasture, then, and sat on the fence beneath the moon. It took Twilight a moment to warm his hands enough that they didn’t feel too clumsy on the strings. But when they were—he relaxed, and perched the guitar on hip.

With gentle melancholy in his heart, he began to play.


End file.
